


Hiding in Plain Sight

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this would be happening if he still had his tie on, Danny's sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

"This way," Steve says.

Danny hurries to keep up with him, trotting down the lighted path behind the bar, then flattening himself against the wall when Steve waves him to a halt.

"Where the hell is he going?" Danny asks as Steve peers beyond the edge of the wall. They've been tailing Garmund for hours now, almost getting made twice as the suspect wandered restlessly around town.

"I thought he was heading for the street, but--" Steve backs up. "Damn it. He's heading back this way."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Tell me again how he's going to meet up with his dealer any minute now."

"He's going to meet up with his dealer any minute now," Steve insists stubbornly. He pushes Danny back down the path. "Go."

Danny takes a few steps then throws his hands up. "Go where?"

The path runs along a retaining wall and there's no place for them to hide, no alleys to duck down and at this point, if Garmund gets a good look at them, it's all over. An entire evening's work down the drain and a major setback to a high profile case.

Danny finds himself being yanked to into the shadows as Steve sits on the edge of the retaining wall and pulls Danny close. He buries his face in Danny's neck and Danny grabs onto Steve's shoulders to keep from falling into him.

"Oh, yeah, baby," Steve croons. One hand is on Danny's ass and the other slides up his back.

"So this is how we're playing it?" Danny asks in disbelief.

Steve's breath is hot on his neck. "It's not like we have a lot of choice here, Danny."

"Beautiful," Danny says, trying to keep his voice steady. "Just give a guy a little warning next time, okay?"

"There wasn't any time." Steve's lips brush Danny's ear and Danny breathes in sharply.

Steve has a point. It's not a bad idea, and Danny knows it's pretty much their only choice at the moment. It's possible that Garmund, intent on whatever the hell he's intent on, will walk right on by. Problem is a certain part of Danny's body thinks it's a very good idea. Maybe even the best idea ever, especially when Steve squeezes Danny's ass and moans in Danny's ear.

"Come here, baby," Steve says, loud enough for public consumption. He moves a hand down over Danny's hip, hooking a finger over his belt and tugging him closer.

"How many hands do you have?" Danny asks in a harsh whisper. "You're like an octopus here."

Steve slides his hand up over Danny's chest, slipping under the collar of his shirt. "Just trying to make it real."

Danny could use a little less real at the moment. He rests a hand on the back of Steve's head, where Steve's hair is soft and damp with sweat. "I still think we got the wrong guy," he says against Steve's cheek.

Steve huffs a warm gust of air over Danny's neck. "Are we having this argument again?"

He squeezes Danny's ass once more, fingers sliding into very personal territory and for a moment Danny can't remember exactly which argument they are having. He only knows that Steve's shoulders are strong and solid under his hands, and Steve smells fantastic, warm and sweaty like good sex. He pushes his nose against Steve's neck and takes a deep breath, then closes his eyes and listens for the sound of footsteps moving along the path.

When the footsteps go silent, Danny asks, "Is he gone yet?"

"Not yet," Steve says. He slides arm around Danny's waist and pulls him closer.

Biting back a groan, Danny leans against Steve's chest. He's bracketed by Steve's muscular thighs and he needs to focus on the job at hand, on being a detective, on detecting, and not on how nice it would be to push Steve down onto the grass and do filthy dirty things to him. Starting with his thighs, and working his way up.

He used to be more professional than this. It's the lack of the tie, Danny decides. Steve insisted that he remove his tie so he could blend in as they followed Garmund through town. Without his tie, clearly his last bit of professionalism flew the coop and now here he is, hands fisting in Steve's t-shirt, cheek pressed against Steve's neck as he tries to keep his breathing steady.

"What the hell is he doing?" Danny asks in a low voice, desperate for this to end.

Steve raises his head, chin resting briefly on Danny's shoulder. "Just kind of standing there." He goes back to nuzzling Danny's neck.

Danny groans, gently bumping his forehead against Steve's. His shirt has come untucked and Steve's hand slides underneath, moving slowly over Danny's skin before coming to rest, warm and heavy, on the small of Danny's back. Danny decides two can play at that game, and he reaches under the hem Steve's shirt, fingertips gliding over the smooth, sleek skin just above the waistband of Steve's pants.

Steve takes a deep breath and his hand on Danny's shoulder tightens. Danny wonders if maybe he's not the only one getting hot and bothered by all this and the thought is exhilarating yet terrifying. Pushing Steve further back into the shadows is sounding more than ever like a really, really good idea.

None of this would be happening if he still had his tie on, Danny's sure of it. It takes all his self-control to move his hand from Steve's inviting skin. There's still no sound of movement on the path behind him. "Is Garmund just going to stand there for the rest of his life?" Danny struggles to keep his voice low.

Steve presses his cheek to Danny's. "He's checking his phone now." He sounds maddeningly calm and matter-of-fact.

"Damn it. We're going to be here all night, aren't we?"

Steve pulls back, stubbled cheek scraping along Danny's until they're nose to nose. "Got a problem, Danny?" His tone is teasing, but his eyes are wide and dark, his lips only inches away.

Danny brings a hand to the side of Steve's face, thumb brushing over Steve's lower lip and Steve's eyes go half-closed, lips parting as he leans into Danny's touch.

Danny's heart beats faster. "No," he says softly. "Do you?"

"I'm good." Steve presses his lips to the palm of Danny's hand and fuck, Danny can't breathe at all now, the hot, humid Hawaiian air has become too thick to get down into his lungs and this, this is dangerous, more dangerous than drug dealers and desperate junkies and right now he hates Steve, just a little.

Steve glances up over Danny's shoulder and his body goes tense. "He's moving again."

Danny risks a glance to one side and thank god, Garmund is on the move, heading back up the path. "He just went that way. Why is he going back?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" Steve's voice is gruff and Danny can't tell if Steve's frustration is due to their wandering suspect or something else.

"That's real funny," Danny says. "He's your suspect, maybe you should ask him."

Annoyed, Danny pushes away from Steve. His dick is hard and he's feeling hot and itchy and restless now, certain that their entire evening's work has been a waste of time.

Steve watches Garmund for a moment before standing up and eyeing Danny thoughtfully.

"What?" Danny asks, irritation growing.

With a hand to either side of Danny's face, Steve leans down and presses his lips to Danny's forehead. "Come on," he says, pulling back swiftly.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asks, startled. But Steve is already moving down the path and Danny has no choice but to follow him, pausing only to reach a hand into his pocket and adjust his wayward dick. "You're a very strange man."

Steve glances over his shoulder and grins.

"And no, not in a good way," Danny adds, but he's starting to smile, too.

He's pretty sure his life is about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
